The Administration and Dissemination Core is the central organizing unit of the proposed Mexican Children of Immigrants Program project. Its primary objectives are (1) to oversee the scientific mission ofthe project, ensuring that it moves the field forward in significant ways;(2) to develop and coordinate a set of activities that will maximize research innovation and foster integration across program subprojects and cores; (3) to facilitate the development of two minority junior scholars who will be incorporated into the project;(4) to disseminate the results to the broader research and policy communities;and (5) to provide general oversight, including management ofthe budget, personnel, and project evaluation mechanisms. We propose a straightfon/vard organizational structure for the Administration and Dissemination Core. Nancy S. Landale (Project Director) and Jennifer Van Hook (Deputy Director) will jointly direct the core. Landale will devote 15% of her time to her role as project director, and Van Hook will devote 7.5% effort to her role as deputy director. Landale and Van Hook will meet at least once every two weeks to discuss organizational issues, plan meetings and activities, and monitor the project's progress. Additional informal consultations can occur easily as needed because both Landale and Van Hook occupy offices on the sixth floor of Oswald Tower. Landale's time for this role will be supported by matching funds from Penn State's Social Science Research Institute (SSRI), which will provide one course release per year (the equivalent of 15% of her time). Similarly, Van Hook's efforts will be supported partially by Penn State's College ofthe Liberal Arts, which will provide one course release per year (the equivalent of 15% of her time). Van Hook's release time will be used primarily to support her role as Director ofthe Migration Methodology Core, but in Years 4 and 5 it will also support her role in the Administration and Dissemination Core. Other administrative personnel will include a part-time administrative assistant (10% effort Year 1;15% effort Years 2-5) who will schedule meetings and assist in organizational tasks. The Administration and Dissemination Core will be responsible for scheduling meetings ofthe full group of investigators, the Internal Advisory Board, and the External Advisory Board. The dissemination activities ofthe core are more complex and involve an external institute, the Migration Policy Institute (MPI).